Charmed: The Legacy
by moonfirefairy
Summary: Set24YearsAfterForeverCharmed:The Charmed Ones thought their demonfighting days were over.Wrong.When a new evil rises up,the Charmed Ones are killed and it's time for the next generation to continue the fight.But sometimes a Halliwell can fall of the path
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set twenty-four years after _Forever Charmed_. For the Charmed Ones it seemed like their demon-fighting days were basically over. Wrong. When a new evil rises up and the Charmed Ones are killed it is time for the next generation of Halliwells to continue the fight, but sometimes a Halliwell can fall off the path. **

**Characters & Powers**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, age 27: Orbing, TKO, forcefield, molecular combustion, healing, sensing, Excalibur.**

**Christopher Perry Halliwell, age 25: Orbing, telekinesis and temporal stasis. **

**Prudence Melinda Halliwell, age 23: Orbing, healing and electrokinesis.**

**Cassandra Penelope Halliwell, age 23: Flight and empathy**

**Cailey Rose Halliwell, age 22: Premonitions and telepathy**

**Caitlyn Patricia Halliwell, age 21: Invisibility and cyrokinesis**

**Henry Jr. Mitchell, age 22: Telekinesis and astral orbing**

**Nicole Aurora Mitchell, age 20: Phasing and Hydrokinesis**

**Hollie Alexandra Mitchell, age 20: Orbing and pyrokinesis**

**Coop: A Cupid**

**Bianca, age 24: Phoenix Witch**

_**Charmed: The Legacy **_

_**Chapter One: Two Years Ago**_

A young woman with honey-blonde hair and a pair of startling green eyes framed by long thick black lashes stared out of the airplane window and let out a sigh as the sight of San Francisco became smaller and smaller until it was completely hidden by the clouds.

She shivered, buttoning up her Dolce & Gabbana coat and began to twirl a lock of her hair around her finger, which had become a habit over the years.

"Prue."

She jumped up in surprise, banging her head on the seat in front. "Shit, shit, shit," She cursed, clutching her throbbing nose.

Prudence Melinda Halliwell turned to face her brother Wyatt with a murderous look fixed upon her face.

"Wyatt, what the fuck are you doing here?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice as low as possible as Wyatt took the spare seat next to her.

"I came to see if you'd changed your mind about leaving," He said quietly. "You don't have to go. Mom wouldn't have wanted you to just turn your back on everything." Prue glared at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Mom's dead and so is Dad and our aunts and Uncle Henry," Prue hissed. "And I'm _not _turning my back on everything. I was planning to keep in touch. What's the point in staying in San Francisco anyway? What the hell have I got there that I won't have in New York?"

"Family," Wyatt replied. "Prue, don't go! Please! We need you." Prue snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"You don't need me, Wyatt," She replied. "Just go back home. You're the one they need. Just let me live my life." With an angry look on his face, Wyatt orbed out, leaving Prue alone.

He reappeared in the Halliwell Manor to find two of his cousins – Cassandra and Henry Jr. – screaming at each other.

"You blew that potion up in my face on purpose, you little brat!" Cassie screamed, her face screwed up in fury.

"It's not my fault you got to close!" Henry Jr. yelled back. "You know that potions cause explosions! And how was I supposed to know that it would turn your hair red!" Wyatt let out a whistle to get their attention. Cassie – who's normally brown hair was now red – and Henry turned towards their eldest cousin.

"What?" Cassie snapped.

"Prue got on the plane," Wyatt replied, his blue-green eyes narrowed. Henry groaned, flopping down on the couch.

"What did she say to you?" Cassie asked, pushing back her flaming red curls. "And can you please try to control your emotions! God, I can feel _everything _lately. Did you know that Chris and Bianca are upstairs having sex right now? How do I know that, you ask. Well, let me tell you. I can feel all the passion and lust that they're feeling and it's driving me crazy!" Wyatt raised one eyebrow.

"Okay…" He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Prue told me that she's got nothing in San Francisco that she won't find in New York and then she told me to go home and to let her live her own life." Cassie sighed, fiddling with the hem line of her short black pencil skirt.

"We may as well just let her go," Henry said reasonably. "And she's just an orb away." Wyatt shook his head, his dark blonde bangs falling into his eyes. "I promised my mom that I'd look after this family and that's what I'm going to do. Go get Chris, Cailey, Caitlyn and the twins." Henry nodded and astral orbed to the twins at Magic School. The class turned to stare at him.

"Er, Hollie and Nicole need to come home," Henry said awkwardly. "It's a family emergency." The teacher – Mrs Winters – nodded, knowing very well what Henry meant.

"Of course, Henry," Mrs Winters said understandingly. "Cailey and Caitlyn are in the next classroom."

"Thanks," Henry said and then turned to the twins. "Can you go get them and then orb back home?" Hollie nodded and, with a toss of her long dark brown hair, grabbed onto her sister's arm and orbed them out.

Henry let out a gasp as he astral orbed back into his body. "Well?" Wyatt asked. Henry nodded, running his fingers through his short spiked-up hair. "They're on their way," He replied. Right on cue, Hollie Mitchell orbed in with her twin sister Nicole and two cousins Cailey and Caitlyn.

Cailey stared at Cassie, a frown fixed on her face. "What did you do to your hair?" She asked. Cassie turned and glared at Henry who merely shrugged.

"That's not important right now," Wyatt started, but stopped suddenly. "Hey, where's Chris?" Henry blushed.

"You heard what Cassie said earlier," He mumbled. "He's doing something."

"Or someone," Cailey added with a smirk. Wyatt groaned.

"People!" He exclaimed. "Prue has gone to New York! That means we are one witch down! Without her we're vulnerable to attack. Especially with the fucking Trinity bitches (A/N: If you want more info on the Trinity then read my other story **Four Is The Charm**) plotting to kill us." Wyatt's expression hardened. "We don't want to end up dead-."

"Like our parents?" Hollie finished coldly, her big brown eyes alight with anger. Wyatt turned away so that his cousins couldn't see that he was on the verge of tears.

"We will vanquish the Trinity if it's the last thing we do," Wyatt said angrily. "And I will not rest until those whores are gone and this family is back together."

A/N: What do you think? Review please!

Next chapter: Two years later. The Halliwells are attacked and there's no one to heal them…Prue orbs home when she hears what has happened. Will she get there in time to save them?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Charmed: The Legacy**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Chris Halliwell took a seat on a bar stool at P3 – the club that his mother passed down to him and Wyatt – and listened Christina Aguilera sing her heart out. After starting with her latest song she had moved onto the old favourites. Chris sighed. He hadn't heard from his sister Prue since the day she had gone to New York. So much for her promise to keep in touch.

"Hey, Chris."

Chris looked up to see his fiancé Bianca sit down on the bar stool next to him. "Hey," He said quietly, planting a kiss on her lips.

**_Every day is so wonderful_**

_**And suddenly, it's hard to breathe**_

_**Now and then, I get insecure**_

_**From all the fame, I'm so ashamed**_

Bianca frowned, taking hold of his hand. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, kissing him again. Chris shook his head, responding to the kiss. Just as it became more and more passionate, a cloth went flying through the air and hit Chris on the head, causing him to break away from Bianca.

"Oi!" He yelled at his older brother Wyatt who was behind the bar handing drinks to Cailey and Caitlyn.

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring me down**_

_**I am beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring me down**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

"Can I help you?" Wyatt asked innocently. Cassie giggled. _Two can play this game, _Chris thought, which Cailey picked up on immediately.

_Wyatt, Chris is going to throw the cloth at you, _Cailey told her cousin telepathically.

_Oh, really? _Wyatt thought. _We'll just see about that. _

_You might want to duck, _Cailey told him as the cloth went telekinetically flying in Wyatt's direction. Too late. The cloth hit Wyatt right in the face to Chris's delight. Laughing he turned back to Bianca and said, "Now, where we were?" Bianca grinned as Chris pressed his lips against hers.

_**To all your friends, you're delirious**_

_**So consumed in all your doom**_

_**Trying hard to fill the emptiness**_

_**The piece is gone and the puzzle undone**_

_**That's the way it is **_

"God, I wish they'd get a room," Cassie complained. "Being able to feel their emotions is making me want to jump on the next guy I see." Wyatt and Henry immediately hid behind the twins. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Like I would do that to you two," She said, disgusted at the very idea. "That's just gross. Well, I'm gonna go home because I have no life! I'll see you later." And with that, she left the club.

**_You are beautiful no matter what they say_**

_**Words won't bring you down**_

_**You are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words won't bring you down**_

_**Don't you bring me down today...**_

"Hey, has anyone heard from Prue lately?" Nicole asked, playing with her chin-length messy layered brown hair. She sat down on a bar stool, crossing one leg over the other so that her pleated white Juicy Couture mini-skirt slid even further up her leg.

"Not for a few months," Caitlyn replied anxiously. "I hope she's okay." She immediately gasped and covered her mouth when Wyatt turned and glared at her.

"Prue's been in contact with you?" Wyatt demanded, his eyes blazing angrily.

"Only a few times!" Caitlyn protested. "She told me not to tell you!" Wyatt stared at the rest of his cousins.

"Has Prue been in touch with any of you?" He asked furiously. Henry put his hands into the pockets of his faded blue jeans and stared at the floor, avoiding Wyatt's piercing glare. Finally, he nodded.

"Prue rang me a few times last year," Cailey mumbled.

"She started emailing me for the first few months when she arrived in New York, but she barely got in touch after that," Cassie said quietly.

Everyone turned to stare at Hollie. She bit her lip, trying desperately to not crack under the pressure.

"Okay, fine!" She exclaimed. "I've been in contact with Prue for the last two years, are you happy now? She rang me yesterday and she's fine! She's got an apartment, a job that pays well and…and she's married."

_**No matter what we do **_

_**No matter what we do**_

_**No matter what they say **_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**When the sun is shining through**_

_**Then the clouds won't stay**_

"What?" Wyatt yelled so loudly that nearly everyone in the club turned to stare. "Are you kidding me? My little sister is married and she didn't invite _her own family _to the wedding?" Hollie was determined to not stare at Wyatt as she picked at the hemline of her green halter-top mini-dress.

"You went to the wedding, didn't you?" Henry exclaimed.

"Yes, I went to the wedding," Hollie said quietly. "I tried to get her to tell the rest of you and she eventually agreed to invite Chris." Wyatt clenched his fists, a look of pure anger plastered across his handsome face.

"Are you telling me that you and my brother went to Prue's wedding and didn't tell any of us?" Wyatt said in a low, angry voice.

_**And everywhere we go **_

_**Everywhere we go**_

_**The sun won't always shine **_

_**Sun won't always shine**_

_**But tomorrow will find a way **_

_**All the other times**_

"Well, Cassie could feel that there was something wrong with us and asked Cailey to pick our thoughts to find out," Hollie explained. "So Cailey and Cassie both found out and were pissed off that they hadn't been invited, but promised to not tell anyone. Prue didn't want you to know, Wyatt! Why can't you just accept that?" Wyatt shook his head furiously and stormed out of the club.

"What do we do?" Henry asked.

"We orb back to the manor," Cassie replied, trying to keep her voice calm.

_**We are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Yes, words won't bring us down**_

_**We are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Yes, words can't bring us down**_

_**Don't you bring me down today**_

Wyatt punched the wall angrily when he arrived back at the manor. _Why didn't Prue tell me? _He thought furiously. _I'm her goddamn brother and I don't even get invited to her wedding. I didn't even know that she was getting married! Stupid girl. Fuck her. I don't need her. She's chosen her life. Let's see how long it takes for her to come back home. _

"Wyatt," Chris said, appearing in a swirl of blue and white lights. Wyatt refused to look at his younger brother. "Wyatt, I wanted to tell you that Prue was getting married, but I couldn't. She knew you'd be dead against it."

"You should have told me," Wyatt whispered, his eyes filled with tears. "Does everyone in this family hate me?" Chris put his arm around his brother.

"None of us hate you Wyatt," Chris assured him. "How could we hate you? Without you, we'd all have gone off the rails. You're the one who helped Cailey to stop drinking when she was sixteen. You're the one who gave out the advice. If it wasn't for you telling Cassie to dump her drug-addict boyfriend, she'd probably be on cocaine and heroin and whatever dodgy stuff he was doing. You're the one who helped me pick out an engagement ring for Bianca. You helped Henry find the love of his life and you always looked out for Caitlyn and the twins. And you were always protective of Prue. God knows what would have happened to our little rebellious Prue if you hadn't have been watching out for her. You're the glue that holds us all together."

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks, Chris," He said quietly, embracing his brother as their cousins cheered and clapped from the doorway.

"Aw, sweet," A demoness said, shimmering in. "It's nice to know that you'll die happy." Another demoness shimmered in.

"Fleur, Katrina," Chris said coldly. "How nice of you to drop by. Where's Lila?" The demoness called Fleur smirked, tossing back her dyed blonde curls. Right on cue, another demoness shimmered in next to Fleur and Katrina.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Charmed Ones," Lila purred. "But wait? Where's the half-breed brat? What's her name? Prudence, isn't it?"

"Shut up," Wyatt snarled. Katrina raised one eyebrow.

"Not very friendly, are they?" She said to her sisters.

"I said SHUT UP!" Wyatt yelled, flicking his wrists so that Katrina stumbled backwards.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Fleur said, shrieking with laughter. "Aren't you supposed to be the twice-blessed child? This is how it's done!" She lifted one finger and Wyatt went flying backwards, slamming into the grandfather clock and falling to the ground, his body still.

"Shit!" Henry yelled, running to Wyatt's side. He waved his hand, sending Fleur sailing across the room. Lila turned to Henry, her eyes filled with anger, and fired an energy ball at him. It hit him square in the chest, hurling him into the wall. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Henry!" Nicole screamed, but Katrina shot a fireball at her, which she put out with a jet of water and then ran to her brother's side to check his pulse. "I can't feel a pulse!" She shouted, beginning to panic. "We need Prue! She's the only one apart from Wyatt who can heal and-!" She stopped abruptly as Lila shimmered in front of her and stabbed her in the stomach with an athame.

"No!" Hollie cried out. "Nicole!" She watched as her twin stumbled, gasping for breath, as Lila rammed the blade further into her stomach. With a satisfied smile, Lila pulled the athame out.

"Prue," She choked out. "Prue, please." And then collapsed, crimson blood flowing from her wound.

"You bitch!" Chris yelled. "You fucking bitch!" He made a fist, telekinetically choking Lila. She fell to her knees, clutching her neck as she tried desperately to take a breath. Fleur looked at Lila and then at Chris, her eyes narrowed. "Leave her alone, you little worm!" Fleur screeched, a darklighter's crossbow appearing in her hands. With a yell, she fired an arrow at Chris. It sliced through the air, landing in Chris's shoulder. He let out a yelp of pain as the poison began to work its way through his system.

"Prue, please!" Cassie screamed, forcing her tears back down. Her empathy was making this nightmare a whole lot worse. She could feel everyone's pain, but that wasn't what was worrying her the most. The fact that she could barely feel anything from Wyatt and nothing from Henry was what was worrying her the most.

She turned to Hollie and yelled, "Orb yourself and Caitlyn and Cailey out of here now!"

"I'm not leaving you here! We stick together! Together until the end! Charmed Forever! That's what we promised each other, right?" Hollie shouted back, clutching onto Nicole's pale hand.

Katrina laughed. "How sweet," She cooed. "It looks like you'll all die together. Just like your mothers did."

"Shut the fuck up!" Hollie shouted, shooting a blast of fire at Katrina, but she managed to duck just before it hit her.

"You can't defeat us," Fleur informed the remaining Halliwells. "No one can. You may be charmed, but we're unstoppable." Caitlyn snorted, trying desperately to look fearless.

"We'll see about that," She replied, turning invisible. "After all, you can't fight what you can't see." The Trinity glanced around wearily, trying to find any sign of Caitlyn. Suddenly, Lila's arm was grabbed by an invisible Caitlyn. She yelled out in pain as Caitlyn twisted her arm up her back. "Do something!" She screamed to her sisters. Caitlyn laughed and whispered, "How does it feel to be powerless?" And with that, she kicked Lila into the wall, her head slamming against it as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You bitches!" Fleur shrieked, telekinetically grabbing hold of Cassie. "Make yourself visible, Caitlyn, or I'll snap her neck!"

"Caitlyn, don't!" Cassie yelled. "Just get out of here!" But it was too late. Caitlyn appeared next to Wyatt's still body, a look of defeat passing across her pretty face.

"Prue, where are you?" Cailey cried, tears streaming down her face. Cassie took a deep breath, trying not to show how afraid she was, as Fleur's telekinetic grip tightened.

"Please," Cassie sobbed, her entire body shaking. Cailey, Caitlyn and Hollie stared at her in amazement. Cassie was the last person to ever admit that she had been defeated. They had never seen her look so terrified.

"Well, you finally proven just how weak and pathetic you are," Fleur snarled. "Now it's time to finish you all off." She waved her hand, telekinetically slamming Cassie into the ceiling and then letting her fall back to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Oh, God!" Hollie exclaimed, more tears starting to fall. "No, Cassie…please, no…" She fell to the ground, finally admitting defeat. "They're all dead…" She whispered, stroking Nicole's cold face. "All dead…"

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

Hollie, Caitlyn and Cailey looked up to see Prudence Melinda Halliwell standing in the doorway, her eyes blazing with power. With a yell, she shot a blast of neon yellow electricity at the Trinity. They screamed, trying to deflect it, but it passed straight through they shields and slammed them into the wall as Prue continued to electrocute them. Power seemed to be radiating of her body as she continued to blast electricity at the Trinity. The entire room crackled and glowed, electricity bolts flowing through the entire room. Prue's green eyes seemed to turn an electrifying yellow, sparks flying all around her as she focused her most destructive power on the three demons who had killed her parents.

"Prue, hurry!" Cailey yelled. Prue concentrated harder, blood trickling from her nostrils and sliding down her face. The shrieks of the Trinity echoed around the room as they went up in flames and a huge explosion took place, knocking Prue, Cailey, Caitlyn and Hollie off their feet.

Prue let out a groan, rubbing her sore head, as she scrambled to her feet. The room was a mess. The Trinity's vanquish had knocked down the walls, smashed the windows and basically destroyed the room. Amongst the rubble were Wyatt, Henry, Nicole, Chris and Cassie. "Shit, shit, shit!" Prue screamed, running over to Wyatt, her hands beginning to glow as she started to heal his wounds. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!" She whispered. She yelled to Cailey, "Can you use your telepathy to tap into my healing powers?" Cailey closed her eyes for a moment and then nodded.

"I got it," She replied.

"Start healing!" Prue ordered. With a grimace, Cailey pulled the darklighter arrow out of Chris's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Her hands glowed gold as his wound quickly healed.

"Prue?" Chris said quietly, looking over at his sister who was healing Wyatt with one hand and Henry with the other.

"Come on!" Prue said impatiently, trying to hide her panic. She sighed in relief as Wyatt let out a gasp, his eyes flickering open.

"Prue?" He exclaimed.

"Talk later, heal now!" Prue commanded, pointing at Cassie. "Hollie, heal Nicole!" Hollie nodded and placed her hands over her twin's wound.

Prue turned her attention back to Henry who didn't seem to be healing. "Come on, Henry," She whispered. "Please, you can't die on me now!" Prue turned to see if everyone else was healed and let out a smile at the sight of her cousins and brothers looked very much alive…apart from Henry.

"What's taking so long?" Nicole demanded, her face ghostly pale. Prue shook her head in disbelief.

"H-He can't be d-dead!" She said shakily. "He can't be!" Wyatt kneeled down next to her and placed his hands over the serious head wound that blood was flowing from.

"It's not working," Wyatt said sadly, a tear sliding down his cheek as he checked Henry's pulse.

"No, he's not dead!" Prue shrieked disbelievingly. "He can't be dead! I only just got back! I never got a chance to speak to him or tell him that I l-love him! Please, he's not dead!" Wyatt wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her hands away from the wounds.

"No!" Hollie cried, sinking to her knees next to her brother. "Henry! Henry! Please wake up! Henry, wake up!" Sobbing, Nicole pulled her sister into a hug.

"H-He's really g-gone," Hollie whispered, her eyes wide in shock as the tears began to fall.

A/N: Yay the Trinity are gone! No, Henry's dead! I really didn't want to kill him off, but he'd been thrown into a wall, his skull crushed and been left there for absolutely ages so even though Prue and Wyatt can heal I think it would be kind of impossible to heal someone who's basically dead. He could come back later…who knows? Anyway, review!

Next chapter: Henry's funeral and a cop is asking a lot of questions and the Halliwells are finding it hard to stop this cop from finding out what really happened.


End file.
